othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Touphi
History Was born in Mexico to an Irish family by the name of Tallywack. At the time of Touphi's upbringing, Mexico was in a period of extreme xenophobia, and because of this, the Tallywacks were treated to racism, disenfranchisement, and enforced poverty. Despite less-than-middle-class living conditions, Touphi strove to make the best of the situation. As a pre-teen, he was deemed a loner by his peers. Much of his time was spent bonding with the local fauna. By the ripe age of 14, Touphi was able to converse with most mammals and several species of birds that inhabited the area surrounding his village. As he grew older, he began to notice the depth of the wounds his community inflicted upon his family. His father, a small-time baker, was routinely harassed by the village council to pay taxes that far surpassed even the wealthiest amongst them. On numerous occasion, Touphi was outspoken at village meetings in hopes of finding equal rights for his father. Despite his political activism, he made little headway. Perhaps one of the most influential experiences of his life would come when he turned 18. His mother wanted to get him a peace lily. The only one affordable was from an American herbalist passing through on his way to Mexico City. Unfortunately, the filthy American swine demanded payment not in coin, but in flesh. Rumor has it the American delivered the lily to Touphi's home himself, immediately after dumping Touphi's mother's corpse. His mother was assumed missing for several days until one of the villagers found her broken body in bean field ditch. Touphi had cherished the peace lily greatly, but when he learned the cost of his mother's love, he was thrown into the depths of depression. Grief, hatred, and seclusion were his only friends. He distanced himself from all but the most rudimentary of human interactions. It was not until he chanced upon a kindly sage of English descent that Touphi would begin to once again open his eyes to the world around him. This sage, a man by the name of Leon, had long lived in Touphi's village as an outcast. His hut was on the outskirts of town and most of the villagers heeded him little. Those who did know him only did in a very superficial way. Leon was rarely in town and when he was, he spent his time in deep meditation within his hut. Naturally, it came a great shock to see the elusive man walking in seemingly aimless fashion down the dusty dirt path from his home to the middle of the village. The sage was a known outcast in Touphi's town. Usually, he wouldn't be seen for weeks while he went out on peyote sagas. However, upon return from a particularly wicked trip, he bumped into Touphi purely by accident. Current Activity Since then, Touphi spends his days wandering place to place, tirelessly seeking love and acceptance. It wasn't until recently, after many a failed conquest, that he happened upon a most beautiful lass: Iori Minase. The instant the pair's eyes met, they found themselves violently lovestruck, as if Cupid pierced both their hearts with a single arrow. Though Iori refuses to admit it, her heart beat more times on the day that they met than it had over the course of her entire life up to that point. From their initial meeting, Touphi and Iori's love blossomed into a beautiful, vibrant flower of affection. The two were peas in a pod, a pair of matching diamond earrings. Somehow, despite Iori's occasional biting critiques and Touphi's frequent failures and flaws, the two stayed firmly, lovingly together, and remain so to this day. Category:All Users Category:Regular Users